Nouvelle Arrivée
by oupsy
Summary: une nouvelle au FBI ça fait des étincelles...


**Bureau du FBI 9h30**

Une jeune femme arriva à l'accueil des bureaux du FBI ce jour là en se dépêchant. Elle avait couru, cela pouvait facilement se voir car elle était quelque peu essoufflée et avait les cheveux légèrement en bataille. Elle s'approcha de l'homme à l'accueil :

Bonjour, on m'attend là haut, Maureen Wood.

Oui, allez y je vais vous donner un badge.

Maureen prit le badge et monta dans un ascenseur, elle était à la fois excitée et terrorisée. Le FBI… c'était quand même impressionnant. Pendant que l'ascenseur montait, elle regardait le badge qu'on lui avait remis, il portait l'inscription « Invité » lui rappelant que rien n'était encore gagné, elle devait être à la hauteur. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et la petite brunette se retrouva à l'étage des personnes disparues, elle resta comme figée devant tant d'effervescence. Un jeune homme la bouscula, il avait l'air tellement occupé et soucieux qu'il ne s'en rendit même pas compte et continua son chemin. Au bout de quelques instants, elle se remit en mouvement et arrêta un autre jeune homme pour lui demander :

Bonjour, excusez moi ! Je cherche le bureau de l'agent Malone.

Le jeune agent, qui se trouvait être Martin lui indiqua le bureau de Jack et la regarda y partir. Elle devait être la nouvelle, il s'en réjouissait car depuis la démission d'Elena, toute l'équipe était surchargée de travail. Maureen frappe à la porte du bureau de Jack, elle avait l'air d'une petite fille apeurée, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Jack. La jeune femme se présenta :

Bonjour Maureen Wood, vous vouliez me voir ?

Jack Malone. Oui, je vous ai demandé de venir car mon équipe a besoin d'un membre supplémentaire et votre CV m'a semblé intéressant.

Maureen était heureuse et flattée, elle avait toujours rêvé de travailler pour le FBI.

Bien sur si vous étés d'accord, je vous propose de rejoindre mon équipe, je peux vous laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir si vous voulez

Jack fut coupé par l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille, elle ne se rendit pas compte que l'expression qu'elle eut la faisait encore ressembler à une petite fille.

Non, je n'ai absolument pas besoin de réfléchir c'est d'accord. Quand est ce que je commence ??

Le patron de ce service fut agréablement surpris par la fraîcheur de sa nouvelle recrue, c'était plutôt rare dans ce métier, d'habitude les agents, même jeune comme elle étaient blasés et semblaient ininteressés par ce qu'ils faisaient. Pourtant il savait que Maureen avait déjà une bonne expérience du métier mais elle avait des émerveillements de débutante. Jack décida de la présenter sans attendre au reste de son équipe. Ils étaient tous à la table de briefing devant le grand tableau blanc où pour une fois aucune photo n'était accrochée. Maureen suivit son nouveau patron en regardant autour d'elle :

Tout le monde je vous présente Maureen Wood. Elle rejoint notre équipe à partir de maintenant. Donc voilà je te présente Vivian Johnson, Martin Fitzgerald, Danny Taylor et Samantha Spade.

Tous la regardaient en souriant, ils étaient heureux de compter un nouveau membre parmi leurs rangs. Le seul qui n'affichait pas un grand sourire était Danny. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir menacé dès qu'un petit nouveau arrivait. Il avait à peine réussi à accepter Martin qu'une autre arrivait. Même si Maureen avait l'air sympathique et qu'elle était plutôt jolie, il ne pouvait pas se réjouir de son arrivée. Après une vingtaine de minutes où Sam, Martin et Vivian apprirent à connaître la nouvelle venue, le téléphone sonna et Jack décrocha. Il laissa parler son interlocuteur et ponctua de « je vois » et raccrocha. Tous les agents le regardaient, comprenant bien qu'ils allaient devoir se mettre au travail. Jack écrivit un nom au tableau et dit :

Emily Cornwell, 16 ans, elle est partie pour le lycée ce matin et n'y est jamais arrivée. Martin, Sam vous allez voir chez les parents, Danny tu pars au lycée avec Maureen. Vivian tu restes ici faire les recherches habituelles et au cas où on reçoit une demande de rançon.

**Maison des Cornwell**

Martin était resté avec la mère d'Emily qui était effondrée, pendant que Samantha était dans la chambre de l'adolescente. Sa chambre était tout à fait normale, même plutôt rangée. Sam sourit en repensant à l'état de sa chambre à elle quand elle avait 16 ans. Emily avait donc l'air plutôt sérieuse, mais son métier lui avait appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences. Elle ne trouva pas de journal intime, ainsi en ouvrant un tiroir, elle trouva une boite remplie d'un sachet de poudre blanche. Elle trouva aussi bien en évidence sur le bureau de la jeune fille, un répertoire où se trouvaient les noms, adresses, et numéros de téléphone de ses amis. Elle transmit ses informations à Danny qui était au lycée de la disparue, prit le carnet et le sachet et retrouva Martin et Madame Cornwell. Lui n'avait rien pu tirer d'intéressant de la mère d'Emily. Pour elle, sa fille était raisonnable, sans histoire et n'aurait jamais fuguer. Samantha demanda à Martin de lui parler en privé :

J'ai trouvé de la drogue dans un de ses tiroirs !

Ah ?! Et c'est quoi ? Coke ? Héroïne ?

Je ne sais pas ! peut être un mélange médicamenteux.

Elle regarda discrètement la mère de la jeune fille et dit ;

Elle le sait où on doit lui dire ?

Elle ne se doute de rien et je pense qu'elle est déjà assez bouleversée pour aujourd'hui !

**Lycée d'Emily Cornwell**

Danny et Maureen arrivèrent au lycée. Durant tout le trajet elle avait essayé de lui parler comme elle avait fait avec les autres, mais lui n'avait pas l'air très réceptif. Elle se décida à lui lancer :

Tu es comme ça tous les jours ou tu as juste mal dormi ?

Danny fut assez surpris par la réaction de sa nouvelle collègue, elle avait du culot ce qui aurait pu lui plaire en tant normal mais pas dans ces circonstances.

Pardon ?

Je sais pas, si tu veux pas me parler du tout, dis le moi franchement, je saurais à quoi m'en tenir !

Elle continuait à sourire en prononçant ces mots ce qui exaspérait encore plus le jeune agent, mais il ne voulait pas ce la mettre à dos dès le début. Il eut une voix très grave et ne la regarda même pas lorsqu'il dit :

Désolé, je n'ai pas assez dormi ! Ce qui était absolument faux.

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence vers le bureau du professeur principal d'Emily, Mme Philips où ils avaient rendez vous. Celle-ci ne leur apprirent pas grand-chose à part que son comportement avait quelques peu changer ces derniers temps, pour devenir moins respectueux et plus agressif. Elle s'écoutait parler et Maureen pensa qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé l'avoir comme professeur. Danny sortit du bureau pour recevoir l'appel de Sam lui faisant part de leurs découvertes elle demanda aussi :

Alors avec la nouvelle ça va ? Elle se débrouille bien ?

Mouais, répondit Danny d'une voix pas très convaincue.

Elle ne jugea pas bon de poser d'autres questions et raccrocha. L'agent Taylor s'apprêtait à retourner dans le bureau de Mme Philips quand une jeune étudiante brune l'arrêta :

Vous êtes le policier qui cherche Emily ?

Oui, enfin pas la police, le FBI mais… Pourquoi vous avez des informations ?

Je suis Sandra Tasman, je suis une de ses meilleures amies, et c'était juste pour vous dire que ces derniers temps, elle avait peur de quelque chose.

Vous savez qui est son dealer ?

Non elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire mais c'est possible que ce soit cette personne qui l'effrayait.

Merci, Mademoiselle, on vous rapelera si besoin !

**Bureau du FBI, 13H30**

Tous les agents étaient à la table de briefing, Vivian arriva en dernier, elle n'avait rien pu trouver de particulier. La famille semblait saine et soudée mais ce n'était pas le genre de cible privilégiée pour une demande de rançon. De plus, les relevés téléphoniques du portable d'Emily reflétaient une vie normale d'adolescente. Sam tournait les pages du répertoire et tomba sur un numéro de téléphone écrit au crayon de papier dans un coin de la couverture.

Tiens, tiens, peut être notre fameux dealer !

Maureen regarda par-dessus son épaule et dit en souriant

Reste assise je vais voir qui est ce Monsieur Mystère.

Sam la regarda partir et quand elle fut plus loin elle s'approcha des autres :

Alors vous la trouvez comment ?

Franchement elle est gentille, souriante, volontaire ..

Martin fut coupé par Danny qui soupira bruyamment de façon à ce que tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

Quoi, lui demanda Martin

Non, non rien, mais tu n'en fais pas un peu trop Fitzy. Elle veut tellement s'intégrer que s'en est désolant. Elle a des airs supérieurs alors qu'elle vient d'arriver, elle pense qu'elle n'a rien à apprendre !

Sam et Martin le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds :

Tu es sûr qu'on parle bien de la même personne, lui dit Sam en souriant.

Danny soupira encore sous le regard amusé de ses collègues. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi il pensait ça mais le voir bougonner comme ça était plutôt drôle. Maureen revint avec le carnet et un dossier.

Ce cher Monsieur X a pour vrai nom Chris Tyler, connu des services pour ivresse sur la voie publique, il y a 3 mois. On le convoque ?

Danny répondit rapidement sur un ton presque méchant :

Bien sûr qu'on le convoque !

Maureen regarda les autres en écarquillant les yeux pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'il l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle se retourna et le regarda en souriant faussement :

Bien sur agent Taylor, j'y vais tout de suite.

Danny regarda ses collègues d'un air de dire « Vous voyez !! » ce qui fit encore sourire Sam et Martin.

**Bureau du FBI, 15h30 **

Danny et Martin étaient dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Ils avaient en face d'eux Chris Tyler, un jeune qui se demandait visiblement ce qu'il faisait là. Maureen était de l'autre coté du miroir avec Jack et regardait l'interrogatoire. Les deux agents s'asseyent et commencèrent à parler :

Vous connaissez Emily Cornwell ? demanda Martin

Chris fronça les sourcils, il avait l'air à la fois surpris et inquiet :

Pourquoi ? il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ?

Oui , oui ! Je la connais !

Et vous êtes soucieux parce que vous vous demandez à qui vous allez bien pouvoir vendre votre dope maintenant qu'elle a disparue ! dit Danny en lançant le sachet de poudre blanche sur la table.

De l'autre coté du miroir Maureen regardait l'interrogatoire avec intérêt, elle était assez surpris et demanda a Jack :

C'est normal qu'ils soient aussi directs avec le suspect ?

Jack haussa les épaules en guise de réponse, Maureen sourit et se répondit à elle-même :

D'accord, je vois, c'est de l'improvisation !

A l'intérieur le jeune homme était de plus en plus nerveux

Oui, je la connais mais je ne sais absolument pas où elle est !

C'est toi qui lui vends ça ?

Non, je sais qu'elle en prenait mais elle m'avait juré qu'elle avait arrêté.

Bon alors, qui êtes vous si vous n'êtes pas son dealer ?

Emily et moi, nous sommes ensemble depuis environ 6 mois !!

Et alors pourquoi ton numéro est écrit si discrètement dans son répertoire ?

Parce que sa mère ne supporte pas que des garçons l'approchent. D'ailleurs il n'y a que des noms de filles dans son carnet non ?

Ce jeune homme n'avait pas l'air d'être impliqué et il n'y avait rien contre lui à part un numéro écrit au crayon de papier dans un coin d'un répertoire. Jack et Maureen partirent vers leurs bureaux où ils commencèrent à faire des recherches sur toutes les jeunes filles du carnet d'adresses. Sam y était déjà mais n'avait rien trouvé lorsqu'une jeune fille vint la voir l'air impatient :

Bonjour, je cherche l'agent Taylor, on m'a dit qu'il était ici.

Oui, je vais vous le chercher.

Sam arriva au moment où Martin et Danny sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Une ravissante petite brunette t'attend là bas et elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir attendre longtemps.

Qui ? Maureen ?

Sam esquissa un sourire, regarda Martin qui lui aussi se retenait de rire

Non ? Pourquoi, elle est à ton bureau !

En y allant, Danny se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas laisser parler Sam sans l'interrompre pour dire quelque chose de stupide en plus. Il vit la jeune fille du lycée assise à son bureau :

Bonjour, je suis revenue pour savoir où vous en étiez ?

L'agent fut assez surpris, ce n'était pas habituel que quelqu'un vienne juste pour connaître les nouvelles. Il raconta ce qu'il était en droit de lui dire. Maureen était sur le bureau d'à coté, elle regardait ce qui se passait sans pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Elle regarda Sam d'un regard interrogateur mais elle n'obtint pas de réponses. Elle continua « d'espionner » en faisant mine d'être absorbée par ses recherches. Danny demanda alors à Sandra :

Vous avait elle déjà parler d'un certain Chris Tyler ?

Oui, je crois m'en souvenir !! C'est peut être de lui qu'elle avait peur qui sait ?

Danny en doutait mais ne fit pas part de ce qu'il pensait à a jeune lycéenne. Celle-ci lui dit qu'elle avait un rendez vous et partit en vitesse ce qui laissa l'agent sceptique puis il regarda Maureen et dit d'un air narquois :

Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Il essayait de trouver un surnom à a nouvelle mais n'y parvenait pas.

Non rien pour l'instant. Toutes ses filles sont de petites lycéennes ordinaires. C'est presque le petit groupe des jeunes filles parfaites ! Je te donnerais leurs numéros de téléphone si ça t'intéresse !

Merci ça ira ! je vais m'en passer ! Tu peux me dire si il y'a une Sandra Tadman dans ce carnet ?

Maureen feuilleta le répertoire sans succès, elle pensait « Tiens c'est bizarre il me parle maintenant » mais préféra ne rien dire qui risquait de le braquer !

Non, il n'y a rien ! Pourquoi ? Explique moi ?

Danny lui expliqua tout depuis le début mais fut vite coupé par le téléphone, Maureen décrocha. L'interlocuteur disait qu'un ouvrier avait vu une jeune fille correspondant au signalement d'Emily dans une zone industrielle de banlieue. Ils n'attendraient pas le consentement de Jack et partirent sur cette piste.

**Zone industrielle 18h30**

Maureen et Danny n'étaient pas spécialement ravis de partir ensemble mais ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et ne se parlèrent pas. Ils s'étaient tout les deux catalogués depuis le départ.

Tu as peur que je te pique ta place c'est ça ?

Danny ne répondit même pas, mais au fond de lui, il se demandait comment elle avait vu ça :

Ne t'en fait pas ! Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Et puis tu as l'air d'être un bon agent non ?

Elle n'attendait pas de réponses, elle voulait juste comprendre. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait touché le point sensible et il n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de lui dire.

Si tu veux oui ! Il arrêta la voiture – C'est juste là !

Maureen sourit en le voyant changer de sujet si inhabilement. Ils descendirent et arrivèrent près de l'usine où travaillait l'homme qui avait vu Emily. Il les attendait devant la porte de la fonderie.

Bonjour, je suis l'agent Taylor et voici l'agent Wood, vous pouvez nous raconter en détails ce que vous avez vu ?

L'homme leur raconta qu'il avait vu deux silhouettes ce matin, elles entraient dans l'entrepôt au bout de la rue, et en regardant le journal à la télévision il avait reconnu Emily.

Et la seconde personne, vous l'avez bien vu ?

Non, je ne sais même pas si c'était un homme ou une femme je ne peux pas vous aider sur ce point. La silhouette était assez grande et svelte, mais ça a été si rapide.

Les deux agents prirent congé de l'homme et se dirigèrent vers l'entrepôt dont il leur avait parlé :

Tu en penses quoi, demanda Maureen à son coéquipier par obligation.

Je ne sais vraiment pas, mais on va bientôt être fixé !

Ils entrèrent tout les deux dans l'entrepôt où tout semblait calme, Danny sortit son arme et fit un signe de tête à Maureen pour lui dire qu'il partait vers la gauche. Elle avança droit devant, elle se retourna mais Danny était déjà parti de son coté. Elle était seule désormais, elle serra son arme entre ses doigts, le contact de l'acier la rassurait. Elle avançait à petit pas, regardant partout autour d'elle et prêtant l'oreille au moindre bruit. Elle était entourée de grandes étagères, comme celle que l'on trouve dans les supermarchés. Elles étaient larges et très hautes, pleines de rouleaux de papier et de matières plastiques. Maureen continuait à avancer, il faisait noir dans l'entrepôt mais ses yeux s'y habituaient peu à peu.

Danny de son coté gardait les mains sur son arme, il avança jusqu'à tomber devant Emily, assise sur une chaise, bâillonnée et attachée avec les bouts de plastique sûrement récupérées sur les étagères. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, visiblement traumatisée :

Bonjour, je m'appelle Danny Taylor, je travaille au FBI. Tout va aller très bien maintenant ! Maureen je l'ai !

Il n'eut pas le temps de la détacher entièrement qu'une ravissante jeune fille brune arriva :

Agent Taylor, j'étais sûre que vous la retrouveriez !

Sandra ! Quelle surprise !

Il parlait fort pour prévenir sa collègue pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas cueillir comme lui.

Franchement je suis impressionnée, je croyais que vous mettriez plus de temps !

Oui, mais vous avez eu tort, c'est fini maintenant !

Maureen était cachée derrière un énorme rouleau de papier bulle. Ni Sandra, ni Danny, ni même Emily ne pouvait la voir d'ici mais elle décida quand même de changer de poste pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la situation.

Qui vous dit que c'est fini, agent Taylor ? dit Sandra en sortant deux armes de son sac. Elle en avait une dans chaque main, menaçant à la fois Emily et Danny. Elle était manifestement dérangée et Danny se demandait comment il allait négocier avec elle.

Calmez vous Sandra ! Rangez ça ! Regardez, voilà je pose mon arme, dit il en joignant l'acte à la parole, Qu'est ce qui vous prends ? Je sais très bien que vous ne voulez pas nous tuer !

Qu'est ce qui me prend !! Comment est ce que j'allais faire si elle arrêtait d'acheter ma marchandise !

Elle eut un petit sourire mauvais et continua ;

Et puis, je trouve ça très classe de menacer un agent fédéral, quoi que juste le menacer ce ne serait pas très drôle !

Emily était toujours assise sur sa chaise, comme pétrifiée. Ces yeux ne quittaient pas l'arme qui était braquée sur elle. Danny regardait Sandra dans les yeux, espèrent déceler un doute dans son regard mais en vain. Elle était déterminée et à la limite de la folie ce qui troubla beaucoup l'agent. Il se demandait vraiment comment il allait s'en sortir.

C'est à ce moment qu'un tir se fit entendre, Danny n'eut même pas le temps de voir d'où il provenait que Sandra lâcha ses armes pour se tenir l'épaule où s'était sûrement logé la balle. Danny se précipita près de la jeune fille qui s'était maintenant effondrée à terre pour éloigner les armes de ses mains. Elle était encore consciente et devait souffrir énormément. Il prit son portable et appela une ambulance, puis il vit Maureen descendre d'une des étagères de l'entrepôt, elle avait du tirer sur Sandra de là haut ! Quand elle eut mis pied à terre, elle détacha Emily et lui dit

Tout va aller maintenant ! Nous sommes là, c'est fini !

L'adolescente s'effondra en larmes dans ses bras. Le contrecoup du choc et de tout ce stress était trop dur à supporter pour elle. L'ambulance arriva peu après, prenant soin des deux jeunes filles. Maureen s'approcha de Danny :

Tout va bien toi ?

Oui, oui, tu m'avais pas dit que tu étais tireuse d'élite dans une autre vie.., dit Danny en se relevant.

Pourquoi dans une autre vie, dit elle en souriant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Danny appela Jack pour lui dire ce qui s'était passé et qu'Emily était saine et sauve, puis il monta dans la voiture où se trouvait déjà Maureen.

Jack veut nous voir, pour avoir tous les détails, sur le tir, la blessure de Sandra, l'état d'Emily bref il veut tout savoir !!

Maureen hocha la tête

D'accord pas de problèmes !

Au fait, merci ! Je sais pas comment je me serais débrouiller tout seul là dedans !

Elle sentait bien que les remerciements n'étaient pas dans ses habitudes et que chacun de ces mots lui coûtaient.

De rien, dit elle en souriant un peu

**Bureau du FBI, le lendemain matin**

Maureen arriva cette fois à l'étage des personnes disparues avec un badge portant son nom. Elle n'y croyait pas, un de ses rêves prenait vie. Elle arriva dans l'Open Space où étaient déjà Sam et Vivian. Elle était tout sourire et quand elle arriva Sam ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

Et bien, il y'en a qui sont content de venir bosser au moins !

Maureen sourit de plus belle, Viv' lui tendit une tasse de café et lui dit :

Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu !

Elles la dirigèrent vers un bureau proche des leurs où se trouvait une plaque : « Maureen Wood Special Agent ». Maureen écarquilla les yeux et sourit :

je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à effacer ce sourire béat de mon visage pour aujourd'hui !!

Oh si, répliqua Samantha, Regardez il y a déjà de la paperasse a remplir sur votre bureau Agent Spécial ! Bienvenue dans la partie la moins joyeuse du FBI !

Elles rirent toutes les trois et à ce moment précis Danny arriva. Il les regarda rire, mais n'osa pas aller les déranger. Sam et Vivian retournèrent peu de temps après à leurs bureaux pour laisser leur nouvelle collègue travailler. Danny s'approcha alors du bureau de Maureen et son regard se posa sur la plaque flambant neuve :

Bonjour ! Wao tu as une plaque maintenant, Félicitations !!

Salut, tu as mieux dormi toi je me trompe ??

Elle s'en voulut immédiatement d'être désagréable dès le début de la journée mais elle était trop fière pour s'excuser. Danny sourit :

J'ai téléphoné à l'hôpital, Sandra va bien, su le choc mais elle se remettra de sa blessure !

Merci Danny

Et elle se replongea dans ses dossiers à remplir.

De rien !

Il se retourna et partit vers son bureau. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça dès le début, qu'il était plutôt content qu'elle soit dans cette équipe, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il préférait continuer à faire comme si il la détestait, de toute façon sa vie se résumait à faire semblant.

Jack arriva, écrivit un nouveau nom sur le grand tableau blanc, et tout recommença… une journée normale au FBI !

FIN


End file.
